This application requests partial funding for the FASEB Summer Research Conference on Gastrointestinal Adaptation and Growth to be held July 5-10, 1987 at Copper Mountain, Colorado. The conference is called "Gastrointestinal Tract II: Adaptation and Growth" because it is the second in a series of FASEB conferences on related topics. The first "Gastrointestinal Differentiation" was held in July 1985 and focused on the development of the GI tract. That conference was partially supported by NIH, the Am. Gastroenterological Assoc., and various drug companies as well as by FASEB. The conference is under the auspices of the Federation of American Societies of Experimental Biology (FASEB). The format for the meeting will be the same as that used at the Gordon Research Conferences. There will be 9 major scientific sessions with 36 invited speakers as well as poster sessions. Conference attendance is limited to 150 participants. Funds will be used for travel, food and housing for the speakers and 20 trainees. The conference will focus on specific mechanisms of triggering growth and a variety of adaptive responses in the adult GI tract. Most speakers have been selected so that their talks will focus on either neurohumoral mechanisms of regulation or on the molecular and genetic aspects of that regulation. Sessions have been arranged to focus on growth of mucosa and the pancreas and the adaptation of a variety of physiological processes (transport, secretion, motility and digestion). This conference will be distinguished by its ability to bring together different groups of basic and clinical scientists who perform basic laboratory experiments in these different but related areas. Growth and adaptation tie many areas together and these individuals have never been assembled in a conference of this type in this country. A European conference on adaptation was held last summer but it was much more descriptive than this and there was little overlap in attendance.